Ten Kisses
by Katia11
Summary: "Their first kiss wasn't real. After all, it was in Carl's dream. Jimmy had moved so quickly and before she knew it his lips were against hers." Ten kisses of J/C


OH MY GOSH. I need help. J/C. ALSO PLEASE REVIEW.

I promise there is real fiction coming from me soon, but writing one shots help me still write in character.

Ten Kisses

Their first kiss wasn't real.

After all, it was in Carl's dream. Jimmy had moved so quickly and before she knew it his lips were against hers.

For weeks afterwards she tried convincing herself that it had been just a dream. But it had all felt so real, the skyrocketing emotions, the feel of his warm lips against hers, the temporary shutdown it had caused in her brain.

She hated it, but she had LIKED that stupid dream kiss.

-x-

Their second kiss was weird.

She often counted the 'dream' sequence when they were getting their brains dumped into that stupid device of Jimmy's his fault. (THAT WAS STILL TOTALLY GROSS.) Sure, she MIGHT HAVE been the one thinking about them walking down a country lane, holding hands and kissing, but she still blamed Jimmy.

They actually kissed more than once that time. In fact, they had kissed SEVERAL times. Each time was sweeter and gentler then the last.

She still considered it only one.

-x-

Their third kiss was short.

The alleyway had smelled like garbage and it was rushed. But the slight pressure of his lips on hers was intoxicating even if it was only for a brief moment.

Her only sensible thought for the rest of the night was that she hoped he would try it again soon.

-x-

Their fourth kiss was an accident.

It was Brittany's birthday party and she dared them to kiss. She thought it was the funniest thing ever, but Cindy was having a secret heart attack.

He hadn't kissed her since the incident in the alleyway a year before, which neither of them ever talked about. They had purposely been avoiding one another since then.

Cindy blushed as he stood from his chair and she stood from hers. As they met in the middle of the room, the room became complete silent. They stood there for a while, neither one of them was brave enough to make the first move. There was a consecutive groan through the party members watching.

"This year, please."

Jimmy moved closer to her and his warm breath on her face made her feel like her head wasn't connected to the rest of her body. She could've counted the freckles on his nose if she really wanted to, but she was much too distracted by her own labored breathing. He gave her one of his grins and then closed the last little gap between their lips.

At first the pressure was so light it was barely noticeable for a moment she wondered if he was really kissing her. Then he seemed to gain confidence and applied a little more pressure. Wonderfully familiar tingles began to form in her toes and began to spread upwards.

Then all too quickly he pulled away. She instantly wished he hadn't and in her half dazed state leaned forward to try to capture his lips in hers. Before she could there was a loud laugh from Nick.

"Hey guys, that's good enough!"

She had completely forgotten that there was a group of kids there. As she came to her senses she noticed that all of their mouths were hanging open stupidly. Then laughter rippled through the room.

"That was _so_ cute!" Brittany gushed.

"Man that was weird, for a minute there I totally thought Cindy was going to kiss him back!" Carl added.

"Is the world is going to blow up now?" Sheen added nervously.

Libby just grinned and gave Brittany a high five.

But Cindy didn't give two cents about what people were saying, her head still felt strangely disconnected from the rest of her body. Her lips were buzzing pleasantly as she sat back down in her chair. From across the circle, Jimmy gave her a smile and she was pleased to see that his own cheeks were decorated with a light pinkish hue.

She couldn't wipe the idiotic grin off her face for the rest of the night.

-x-

Their fifth kiss was covered in flour.

They had been paired up in Home-Ec. and both of them were disastrous cooks. They had been making cookies and Neutron had measured the flour wrong.

"NEUTRON, you are such an idiot!"

"Hey, you had every chance to correct me and you didn't!"

"It was your job! I wasn't supposed to do it!" That was when she threw a fistful of flour right in his stupid face.

He gasped, and spit out some of it. In return he rubbed a fistful into her hair.

"Oh, it's on!" She yelled.

Soon they were struggling with each other trying to shove flour wherever they could. They were yelling out different insults as they did so.

"Mr. Neutron and Ms. Vortex you need to stop THIS INSTANT!" Their teacher, Mrs. Dahl had yelled. But they did not stop. And were both now covered completely in flour. "You both will get detention for a week this is my final warning!"

They stopped abruptly and they turned to look sheepishly at Mrs. Dahl who was very red in the face. She frowned at them.

"You two are going clean that up, and you will still get detention."

As Mrs. Dahl walked away they looked at each other. Neutron was completely covered in white flour and it clung to his hair in unattractive clumps.

"Neutron, you look _positively_ handsome," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You look pretty good yourself," he replied just as sarcastically.

She grabbed a towel and began to wipe up some of the mess from the floor. As Neutron kneeled they made eye contact and he smiled. Then the next second they burst out laughing. Cindy had been laughing so hard it actually hurt.

Mrs. Dahl frowned at them, and they stopped laughing, but Jimmy was still smiling and he got a strange look in his eyes. He reached out and wiped a little flour from the side of her mouth with his thumb.

She hadn't even noticed how close they were until that moment and he blushed. "Sorry, you had some flour."

"Er-uhm," she stuttered. Why couldn't she form a sentence? He tilted her chin slightly upwards and bit his lower lip. Then he brought her lips gently to his.

It was floury heaven.

-x-

Their sixth kiss was sweet.

He'd finally gotten the nerve to ask her out on an official date. Not just Retroland or the Candy Bar either. He took her out to Tutto Benne, the local Italian restaurant.

Most wonderful of all, practically nothing went wrong.

Except for when he was reaching to hold her hand his sleeve caught the candle sitting in the middle of the table and he started on fire. But they had laughed about it and they even had ordered a wonderful cheesecake for dessert. They laughed and argued but mostly they had just flirted harmlessly.

Then he really surprised her by taking her to a play. Once they were sitting she thanked him by giving him a sweet and long kiss on the lips. When she pulled back he was blushing but also grinning wildly.

It was the most wonderful evening she had ever spent with a boy in her life.

-x-

Their seventh kiss was wet.

Something of Jimmy's had gone terribly awry for the millionth time and Cindy was sick and tired of being caught in the cross fire.

It was the first time she had ever really cried in front of him. And their last kiss tasted of her own salty tears.

-x-

Their eighth kiss was passionate.

He'd had the NERVE to show up at her twenty first birthday party. After four fricking years he just showed up! She knew instantly that it was Libby's doing. She tried to avoid him but she knew it was only a matter of time. She was trying to hide in the kitchen when Jimmy finally approached her.

"Happy birthday, Vortex," he said with a nervous smile. He knew he was unwelcome.

"What do you want Neutron? I'm not in the mood for you!"

"You haven't answered my texts."

"For a reason," she hissed.

"Cindy, we broke up four years ago, can we stop acting like kids?"

"NO! You were a jerk and you know it."

"If I remember correctly it was YOU that broke up with me. Cindy, we really need to talk."

"I have a boyfriend."

"I know."

There was an awkward silence. "Go away," she hissed.

"No!"

"YES!"

"You were always yelling to make your point."

"You were always making yourself seem like the best thing since sliced bread."

"You always insulted me to disguise your feelings for me."

She turned towards him, her anger spiking to a new level. "I loathe you."

"I loathe you!"

"I loathed you FIRST!" But as she finished her sentence, she noticed just how CLOSE their faces were. And then Jimmy acted, he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. His hands traveled hungrily up and down her sides as he deepened the kiss.

It was only when he nibbled on her lower lip, begging for entrance into her mouth that she really melted. They'd ended up in bed together that night.

It was also the night that she told Jimmy Neutron that she loved him.

-x-

Their ninth kiss was picture perfect.

Even though by this time they had kissed lots of times, there was one that stood out in particular. They'd been dating for a few months and were totally in love with one another.

Thanks to Sheen and Carl who still couldn't keep a secret when sugar was involved, she figured that Jimmy was planning to propose. Every day that passed she grew more anxious and more excited. When he failed to propose she grew scared that he'd gotten cold feet and so she consulted Libby who assured her that he hadn't. He just hadn't found the right time yet.

Finally, one day she just snapped. She'd been working on some new case or something when she threw down her pencil and got in a cab. She waltzed into his work, where every male stared at her like she was an alien and found his office.

She was completely breathless and running off adrenaline.

"You are going to marry me whether you like it or not."

He just gaped at her like she'd grown two heads. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"No. I'm telling you that you are going to ask me right now," she snapped as she walked over to his coat pocket and pulled out a small blue box.

"How did you know?" He sputtered as he grew very red in the face.

"Sheen and Carl told me."

"I have GOT to stop trusting those two with my secrets."

"Agreed, so do I have to propose or are you going to?"

He chuckled as he bent down on one knee and took her hand.

"Cindy, will you MMPH," but he could not even finish his sentence because she was giving him her VERY enthusiastic answer with her lips.

-x-

Their tenth kiss was late.

It was the day before the wedding, and Jimmy had come down the stomach flu. He'd been puking all day and was literally unable to get out of bed.

It was when he got woke up screaming in pain at one in the morning that Cindy knew something was up. That was how she ended up sitting in the waiting room of the hospital while Jimmy had his appendix removed at three in the morning on what was supposed to be their wedding day.

It was nearly seven in the morning when the doctors woke her to tell her that the surgery had gone exactly as planned and she could go in and see him.

Her neck was sore from sleeping in the stupid chairs and her back ached as well. Jimmy was pretty drugged up but she'd gone in to see him anyway. The moment she got in the room he started apologizing. It was mostly just different versions of "I'm so sorry," over and over again.

She'd just laughed as she took his hand in her own and kissed it. "Jimmy, it's not your fault."

"But I missed our wedding," he argued.

"You aren't getting out of it young man."

He smiled deviously. "I would hope not."

He moved to kiss her but she'd stopped him. He immediately misinterpreted her and scowled. "Fine, don't kiss me then."

She gestured for the man at the door to come in. Jimmy's eyes widened as he obviously took note that the man was wearing a suit and tie and was carrying a Bible.

"Cindy, are you sure? Here and now, in this hospital room?"

"James Isaac Neutron, I was supposed to get married today, and damn it, I plan to."

"WAIT FOR US!" Libby yelled as she, Carl and Sheen poured into the room.

Cindy immediately wondered how her text to Libby asking her to come alone could POSSIBLY be interpreted to mean BRING EVERYONE. She scowled at her best friend who just grinned.

"Girl, don't look at me like that! These guys really wanted to be here."

Jimmy and Cindy exchanged vows and rings (Cindy had kept them in her purse just in case.) Then the minister smiled at the happy couple.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may," but the two were all ready locked in deep and passionate kiss. The minister chuckled.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. James Neutron."

Cindy smiled as she watched her husband fall asleep again. She didn't care if she spent a few days here.

After all, the future held many more kisses.

-x-


End file.
